Blinded by Love
by Jonghwa
Summary: Eunhae:Eunhyuk body is starting to act strange whenever Donghae his best friend is near so he ask Donghae for space.Immediatly after Eunhyuk regrets it.Seeing how heart broken Eunhyuk is Leeteuk and Kibum make a plan.Please review it!I do not own them.
1. Chapter 1

Like everyday Eunhyuk was walking down the campus when he hear a very familiar voice calling his name "Eunhyuk!" Donghae called as he ran down the crowded hall towards him. Suddenly Eunhyuk felt his whole body freeze up he didn't know when but he would always feel his body suddenly start to heat up when Donghae was near him. _**I must be spending too much time with him I need a break**_Eunhyuk thought as Donghae finally reached him. "Why did you wait for me Hyukkie?" Donghae pouted. Eunhyuk let out a deep breath before saying "Donghae we need to talk." "About what?" _**Why am I feeling nervous it Donghae for crying out loud!**_ "Eunhyuk! What do you wanna talk about?" Eunhyuk b;inked once before spilling everything hoping he woulnd't hurt Donghae by his request. "Hae… I need some space…" He looked down not wanting to meet Donghae's eyes "I don't understand?" _**Of course you wouldn't make this easy for me.**_ "I think we are spending too much time together… I know we are best friends and everything but that doesn't mean we have to spend every second together, can we you know stop hanging put for some time?" _**Why do I feel like I'm breaking up with him? **_"Oh, if that's what you want Hyukkie." After hearing that Eunhyuks eyes snapped up to look at him "Really?" He studied Donghae's face to try and see if he was lying. "Of course Hyukkie and don't worry about me." Donghae gave him a smile before turning to walk away but Eunhyuk stopped him "You are still my best friend." Donghae's face lit up "I know! See you around Hyukkie." Eunhyuk was really surprised he thought Donghae would have a fit but he was wrong so he thought.

Jaejoong was walking in the bathroom to wash his hands when he hears sniffles coming from one of the stalls. "Hello? Who is here?" the sobs came to an abrupt stop as a voice filled with pain spoke "Jaejoong hyung is that you?" Jaejoong's eyes widen as a red nose puffy eyed Donghae came out. "Omo Donghae what happened?" Donghae bit his lip before more tears fell out of his beautiful eyes he couldn't hold it in anymore he blurted out everything and threw himself at Jaejoong who barely had time to catch him. When Jaejoong heard what Eunhyuk told Donghae he was pissed off how anybody could turn Donghae away like that, if everybody knew how sensitive he is especially that stupid monkey. "Hey how about we go get some ice cream after school?" Jaejoong asked. Donghae immediately smiled "Please hyung!" Jaejoong laughed "There's the Donghae I know and of course anything for this little cute fishy! Now come on we only have one class left so dry those pretty eyes and lets' go." Jaejoong felt Donghae tighten his hug "Thanks hyung." "No problem now let's go."

_**Eunhyuk you pabo why the hell did you tell Donghae to leave you alone! You know that you can't go one day without seeing him or atleast talking to him! Aish, I guess I'll just find him after school and tell him I'm sorry. **_As Eunhyuk saw Donghae by his locker he quickened his pace but he stopped on his tracks when he saw that Donghae wasn't alone, his blood boiled when he saw none other than Kim Jaejoong putting an arm around HIS Donghae! Donghae looked so happy with Jaejoong with him that Eunhyuk felt like he couldn't breathe his heart hurt too much and he didn't know why and it was his entire fault.

One week one WHOLE week Eunhyuk had to see Donghae be all clingy towards Jaejoong and it was driving him crazy! Especially when he saw HIS Donghae lean over towards Jaejoong and give him a kiss on the cheek. _**Calm down Eunhyuk this is YOUR fault for letting Donghae go! Take a deep breath just go over Donghae's house today and talk to him. **_So right after school Eunhyuk hurried to his apartment to fix himself up then headed towards Donghae's place. He rang the doorbell and as soon as he heard footsteps coming towards the door his heart started to race and his palms started to sweat. _**Why the hell are you nervous it's just Donghae we are talking too. **_But when the door opened he felt his heart hit the floor as he saw Jaejoong open the door. "Oh hey Enhyuk how have you been? All Eunhyuk could do was stare at the man in front of him. Jaejoong was starting to feel very uncomfortable when Donghae came in "Jae hyung who is it?" Donghae's heart felt like it was gonna burst into tiny pieces. "Oh Eunhyuk what you doing here?" "I hadn't seen you on school so I thought you where sick." Eunhyuk replied trying to keep his tears at bay. "Well I'm fine." Donghae smiled but he felt like he was going to collapse any moment luckily for him Jaejoong sensed his distress and held him up. _**Is he trying to rub it in my face that I lost him…**_ "Well t…that's good… well I'll just go then." Without waiting for a reply he rushed out the door.

_**You stupid monkey! It's all your fault you had him and you just had to push him away didn't you!**_ Without Eunhyuk's knowledge tears started to make their way down his face suddenly he found himself on the floor as someone bumped into him. "Omo Eunhyuk I'm sorry I didn't see you." When Eunhyuk looked up it was Leeteuk the one speaking to him. Leeteuks eyes widen as he saw Eunhyuks tear stricken face "Eunhyuk you ok?" Leeteuk helped him up "Eunhyuk?" Eunhyuk's heart hurt too much he felt like he was going to die. "Hyung please help me please." Eunhyuk said as stronger sobs ripped through his body. "Come you are coming home with me." Eunhyuk could only nod his head as Leeteuk helped him up. On the drive home Leeteuk could only come up with one person who could help him with Eunhyk and that was Kibum.


	2. Kibum and the Plan

When Kibum got to Leeteuks apartment all hell broke loose. Eunhyuk took one look at Kibum and broke down even more and Eunhyuk started to scream at Kibum to get out he knew that Kibum and Donghae were close friends and he didn't want any reminders of Donghae right now. Leeteuk grabbed him before he could hit Kibum "Eunhyuk what is wrong with you?" Kibum saw how hurt Eunhyuk looked and he knew only one person that could make Eunhyuk feel like that "Is this about Donghae?" Eunhyuk's eyes got impossibly wide _**How did Kibum know…**_ "What did you do to him?" Leeteuks voice broke Eunhyuk out of his thoughts. "I… I… told him that I needed… space but I want him back!" A new set of tears and sobs racked through Eunhyuk's body. "Hey don't worry I'm sure everything will go back to normal if you apologize." Leeteuk said as he pulled him into a hug. Kibum's mind kept turning _**If he could just apologize then why hasen't he? Theres got to be more going on. **__**"**_Eunhyuk… do you like Donghae?" Kibum asked. "What! Of course not he is my best friend!" Kibum frowned and turned to Leeteuk for help. "Yah Eunhyuk tell us the truth." Eunhyuk bit his lip as he gaze shifted downward not being able to look at neither man in the eye "I… yes but he…" Eunhyuk couldn't even finish his sentence as his throat stopped working as more fresh tears started to spill from his eyes. "Hey Hyukkie don't cry." Leeteuk said as he wiped his tears away. "But he… he is with Jaejoong hyung and-" "Hyung don't worry me and Leeteuk are 99% percent sure that Donghae likes you not Jaejoong hyung." Kibum smiled his killer smile at Leeteuk who was frowning at him. "Come on Eunhyuk it's getting late and you need to rest you had a rough day." After Leeteuk let Eunhyuk sleep on his bed he sat next to Kibum on the couch and before Kibum could say anything he received a smack on the back of his head. "Aish hyung! What was that for?" "For getting Eunhyuk's hopes up! How do you know that Donghae likes him that way?" Kibum smiled again "Hyung he is one of my best friends I'm pretty sure he does." Leeteuk let out a sigh as he rested his head on Kibum's shoulder. "And how are we supposed to help them get together?" Suddenly Kibum got a huge smile on his face "Don't worry hyung I got a plan." "And what exactly is this plan of yours?" Leeteuk said, Kibum might be a quiet guy but he always had something up his sleeve. "Hold up let me just go get Eunhyuk so he can know to." As soon as Kibum got up he felt Leeteuk pull him back down into the couch. "Don't wake him up he needs to rest." "But Hyung…" Leeteuk shot him a glare and Kibum stopped his whining when Leeteuk gave somebody that look they knew to stop talking. "Just tell him in the morning." Kibum knew that Leeteuk would never deny him anything so he worked the magic of his smile "But hyung he needs to know before we go to school tomorrow." "Kibum I don't think…" Kibum smiled at him "Please hyung?" Leeteuk closed his eyes and let out a deep breath Aish Kibum and that damn smile of his "Fine!" As quietly as they could Kibum and Leeteuk snuck in to Leeteuk's room "Leeteuk? Kibum? What are you two doing?" Eunhyuk said as he sat up. At hearing Eunhyuk's voice Leeteuk and Kibum almost had a heart attack "I thought you were sleeping!" Leeteuk said as he clutched his heart. "Can't all I keep seeing is Donghae in Jaejoong's arms when I close my eyes." "Don't worry Hyung I have a plan to get you and Donghae together."


	3. The Plan in Action

"Kibum this is a stupid plan!" Eunhyuk whined as Kibum shoved him in a closet near the stage. "You won't be saying that when you have Donghae in your arms, now stay there!" Kibum was about to shut the door when Eunhyuk stopped it but why does Kyuhyung and Ryeowook have to be in here with me?" Kibum smiled "To make sure you actually stay in there and not run off." With that Kibum closed the door and went to go find Leeteuk. "Hyung did you put the note in DOnghae's locker?" Leeteuk rolled his eyes "Yes Kibum… I still not convinced about this." Kibum frowned "Why does everyone doubt me?" "Because what if Donghae starts crying? And why do I have to be the one to come and get you?" Kibum smiled "Because I want you too! Now it's show time."

When Kibum finally saw Donghae came into the theater and near the stage where Kibum was he noticed he brought Jaejoong with him. _**Of course he brought him; I just hope that Kyuhyun and Ryeowook can keep Eunhyuk in there…**___"Donghae we need to talk alone." Kibum looked at Jaejoong praying that he left them before Eunhyuk busted through the door. "Donghae… I just remembered I have to go get something from Yunho, so I'll be right back." And with that he went out the theater. "What's up Kibum?" Donghae said as he sat down on one of the chairs. "What exactly happened between you and Eunhyuk hyung?" Donghae flinched but quickly put a mask of indifference "Nothing really, why?" Kibum frowned _**why is he hiding this from me... **_"Really? Because when I asked Eunhyuk he just walked away." Donghae bit his lips he didn't want Kibum to see them trembiling. "Hyung talk to me…" When Donghae locked eyes with Kibum he broke down "He hates me! He hates me! He hates me!" Both Kibum and Eunhyuk where taking by surprise from Donghae's outburst, Eunhyuk not being able to see Donghae cry made a move to grab the door knob before he felt Kyuhyun grab his hand and yanked it back. "What makes you think he hates you hyung?" Donghae try to stop his tears to answer Kibum "Beca-Because he-must of found out that-that I like him more- more than a friend. I tried not to but… but it just happened." Kibum bit his lip to stop the smile as he smugly thought _**I knew my plan would work! **_"It's alright h-" Just as planned Leeteuk busted threw the door with tears running down his face "Kibum- oh so-sorry I- I'll just be going." Kibum stood up as Leeteuk rushed out of there "hyung?" Donghae gave him a small smile "Go ahead Kibum I'll be ok." Kibum shot him a smile and shouted "Saranghae Donghae hyung!" as he ran after Leeteuk. Donghae sat there trying to wipe his tears when he heard the door open. "Yah Jaejoong hyung I thought-" He came to an abrupt stop as he saw that Eunhyuk was the one who came in not Jaejoong.


	4. Evil Kyuhyun

Donghae stood frozen in his place for a moment forgetting his tear stained face. "Donghae?" Donghae didn't know what to do _**what do I do! **_"What do you want hyung?" Eunhyuk winced never had Donghae called him hyung since they met. "I'm sorry I made you cry and that I hurt you." Donghae's eyes widen how did Eunhyuk know that he was in pain he always tried his best to hide it whenever Eunhyuk was near "Where you listening to the conversationI just had with Kibum?" _**Please say no! **_ "I did." Donghae couldn't believe it how could Eunhyuk do this to him. "Why you do it?" Eunhyuk wasen't sure he should get Kibum involved _**what the hell if Donghae hates me after this atleast I will have Kibum to take part of the blame. **_"Because it was Kibum's idea to hide me in the closet." Donghae frowned "No why you push me away?" At that Eunhyuk looked down feeling his cheeks start to burn "Because I was stupid and confused." Donghae's eyes filled with more tears and he didn't even know why so he walked passed Eunhyuk to leave the theater but Eunhyuk caught his arm "Where are you going?" Donghae didn't dare look him in the eyes "To look for Jaejoong hyung." As soon as Jaejoong's name slipped past Donghae's lips something snapped inside of Eunhyuk and without thinking he yanked Donghae closer and said "You are **mine **Lee Donghae **mine**." And with that he crushed their lips together.

Kibum couldn't stop smiling hopefully everything will work out for them all Kibum wanted to do was find Leeteuk. "Leeteuk hyung you did great!" Kibum said as he ran toward him as he got closer he saw that Leeteuk was still crying. "Leeteuk hyung whats wrong?" Leeteuk try to give Kibum a smile but failed "I can't stop the tears, they just keep coming out." Kibum chuckled and pulled Leeteuk into a hug when he suddenly saw Jaejoong walking past them "Jaejoong hyung where you going?" Jaejoong stopped looking confused "I saw you out here so I thought I would find Donghea." Kibum quickly shook his head "Can you just wait a couple more minutes… He is talking to Eunhyuk." Jaejoongs eyes widen as a smile founds its way to his lips "Finally! I was really worried about them."

Donghae's mind was going crazy he didn't understand exactly what was happening, his body frozen in place. Eunhyuk pulled away "Donghae I am so sorry I pushed you away it's just that whenever you were near me my heart would just go crazy… I am so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" EUnhyuk bit his lip afraid of what Donghae might say. Eunhyuk's head snapped up when he heard Donghae giggle "Of course I forgive you, you silly monkey… because I love you." Eunhyuk swore his heart stopped when he heard Donghae say that to him "I love you too Hae." And with that he kissed Donghae again but this time without the fear of him rejecting him. Eunhyuk didn't know what got into him when he suddenly noticed that he was undoing Donghae's shirt buttons but since he didn't see Donghae complaining he kept going.

Apparently Eunhyuk forgot that Ryeowook and Kyuhyun where in the closet because suddenly they started to hear soft moans coming from the other side. Ryeowook jerked his ear of the door when he heard the moan; suddenly he was being pulled out by Kyuhyun "Kyu we need to do something! What if a teacher catches them?" Suddenly Kyuhyun go an idea "Fine, you stay hear while I go get Leeteuk and Kibum hyung." He sprinted down the hallway without waiting for a reply from Ryeowook. He quickly found Leeteuk and KIbum and as he approached them he hid the smirk that was on his lips. "Hyungs! Hurry!" Leeteuk and Kibum scrambled to get up from the floor "What wrong?" Kyuhyun tried his best to look panicked "They just keep yelling at each other and Donghae hyung won't stop crying!" With that Leeteuk and Kibum took off running.

Ryeowook was pacing back and forth hoping that nobody would try and go in the theater when he suddenly saw Kibum and Leeteuk running towards him almost running into him. Ryeowook looked around for Kyuhyun when he saw him walk towards him as he got closer that's when Ryeowook sae this glint in his eye that made Ryeowook shiver for an unknown reason. "Kyuhyun what are you-" before Ryeowook could finish his sentences surprised screams where heard and suddenly Ryeowook was being dragged away by a laughing kyuhyun.


	5. Caught

Leeteuk scrambled to cover Kibum's eyes "What the hell are you guys doing!" At hearing Leeteuk's voice Donghae quickly got off of Eunhyuk both guys trying to quickly pull their clothes back on. Kibum kept pulling on Leeteuk's hand trying to pry it off his eyes "Hyung you're hurting me." Leeteuk gasped "Omo I am so sorry Bummie, and you two what are you guys thinking! Don't you know that someone else could walk in and see you?" Donghae and Eunhyuk hanged their heads low in embarrassment for being scolded. "It was Kibum's idea!" Kibum's eyes widen "Yah! I didn't tell you to jump Donghae's bones!" "But you were the one that-" Leeteuk cut Eunhyuk off "Both of you stop acting like children!" Leeteuk yelled he could feel a headache coming on. Kibum wanted to listen to his hyung but he didn't like to be falsely accused "I just told you to talk it out, not to have sex with him here where you can get caught! At least wait until you get home." Eunhyuk's mouth hung opened never had he heard Kibum yell at him like that. Kibum took a peek at Leeteuk thinking that maybe he had gone a little over board when he saw him massaging his temples. "We will deal with you two later, you made Leeteuk get a headache, come on hyung." Kibum dragged Leeteuk out to look for Kyuhyun who was going to get an ear full.

Eunhyuk and Donghae both let out a relieved breath "You monkey this was your entire fault!" Eunhyuk pouted "You weren't complaining before plus we are so continuing this later." At hearing this Donghae face became impossibly red, Eunhyuk laughed "Come on we don't want to miss out on another class and get scolded again by Leeteuk hyung and Kibum now let's go." "Well it was your fault for getting Kibum mad you know how he is towards Leeteuk." Eunhyuk pulled him towards him "You talk too much Hae." And Eunhyuk silenced him with another kiss which Donghae gladly accepted. They were walking back to class when Donghae stopped which caused Eunhyuk to stop and give him a puzzled look as he noticed Donghae biting his lip. "Hyukkie I need to find Jaejoong hyung." Eunhyuk frowned at this "Why?" "Because he was there with me the whole week I was without you, he at least deserves a thank you from me." Eunhyuk didn't like the sound of Donghae talking to Jaejoong but he was Donghae's friend "Fine…"

"Jaejoong hyung!" Jaejoong turned around when he heard Donghae calling him and smiled when he saw none other than Eunhyuk with him. "Donghae, Eunhyuk, it's good to see you two together aagain." Eunhyuk felt shame rush down his body like a wave here he was having bad thoughts when he was nothing but a good friend to his fishy. "I just wanted to say thank you hyung for being there for me." Jaejoong felt touched by Donghae's words "Hey no need to thank me fishy you would have done the same thing and I am glad everything worked out between you guys." With that Jaejoong left leaving the two love birds alone in the hallway. "I feel bad Donghae…" Donghae went into panic mode "What? Why?" Eunhyuk smiled at how cute Donghae could be sometimes "Because of what I kept thinking bad thoughts of Jaejoong hyung when he is nothing but an angel." Donghae smiled "Then do something nice for him." Eunhyuk frowned "What would I be able to give him?" Donghae's smile grew even bigger "I can think of something that would make Jaejoong hyung very happy." Now that caught Eunhyuk's attention "what?" Donghae shook his head "I'll tell you later, but first we need to get Leeteuk and Kibum to help us." Eunhyuk did his best puppy eyes "Please tell me, pretty please Donghae." Donghae took one look at Eunhyuk and caved in "Fine what you are going to give Jaejoong hyung is… Yunho."


	6. Seeking Help

When Donghae and Eunhyuk finally found Kibum and Leeteuk they had managed to find Kyuhyun and Ryeowook, as they approached they could hear Kyuhyung being scolded by a very angered Kibum and Leeteuk. Once Ryeowook saw them he threw a pleading gaze at them to calm down the two very angry guys in front of them. "Hyung, Kibum we need your help." Donghae said rather quietly afraid to make them even more angered. Leeteuk gave one last glare at Kyuhyun before he turned to Donghae, with Leeteuk and Kibum distracted Kyuhyun garabed Ryeowook's hand and dragged him down the hall way to save himself from anymore scolding from his hyungs."With what Hae?" Donghae smiled he knew Leeteuk could never saty mad at anybody for a long time "Actually Eunhyuk is the one who wants your help." Eunhyuk gulped, he wasn't feeling that comftrable with Leeteuk and Kibum since they scolded him "Umm… well you see… I feel bad for thinking bad things about Jaejoong hyung las week…" Kibum raised an eyebrow "so?" Eunhyuk bit his lip before continuing "I wanted to do something for him for being there for Donghae." Kibum defiantly had no idea what Eunhyuk wanted "And how could we help?" "Well… Donghae said that I could help him get him together with Yunho." Leeteuk looked at Kibum before turning to Eunhyuk "And you want our help in what?" Eunhyuk looked devistaed "At getting them together!" Kibum looked taken back "How are we suppose to help you?" Eunhyuk seriously felt like choking both of them "I don't! You got me and Donghae together! Kibum can't you just come up with another plan?" Kibum looked uncertain "Maybe…" Eunhyuk smiled his gummy smile at hearing this "Great! Just tell me when you think of it." With that he and Donghae ran down the hallway like a couple of little kids. "I just don't see how they are older than me hyung." Leeteuk just giggled.

The next day Jaejoong was walking with Taemin and Yunho when Taemin suddenly blurted out something that he wasn't suppose to for the fear of hurting his hyungs feeelings "Hyung did you and Donghae break up?" With hearing that Jaejoong and Yunho stopped in their tracks, Yunho felt his blood boil with jealousy at thinking that Jaejoong belonged to someone else "You are going out with Donghae?" Jaejoong couldn't help feel his heart fill with hope with thoughts that maybe just maybe Yunho did like him like that but quickly crushed that hope. Without warning Jaejoong burst into laughter when he finally saw the confused stares he was getting he composed himself before telling them what had happened to Donghae last week. Yunho felt relief rush through his body, if only he had the courage of telling Jaejoong exactly how he felt.

Later that day Kibum told Eunhyuk and Donghae to meet him and Leeteuk later on the roof. Eunhyuk and Donghae were all hyped up to hear the plan "We are HERE!" Donghae announced as the approached them. "So what's the plan?" Donghae really was an impatient little fishy. "Well it's simple we just have to make Yunho jealous enough for him to convince himself that he has to tell Jaejoong that he like him too." Eunhyuk liked the plan a lot except for one thing "And who exactly is going to flirt with Jaejoong?" Kibum's smile fell a little "oh… I hadn't really thought of that." "Well how about Leeteuk hyung does it." Donghae suggested Kibum smile fell even more "I don't think that would be a good idea…" Donghae pouted "And why not?" "Because he can get hurt you know how Yunho gets plus Jaejoong knows Leeteuk wouldn't it seem weird for Leeteuk just to start flirting with him out of the blue." Leeteuk agreed "I think we need someone that neither Jaejoong nor Yunho know but who?" Suddenly one person came to Eunhyuk's mind "I think I know who could help us out."


	7. Plan Jealousy

When Eunhyuk came to school the next day he wasn't alone, Leeteuk was almost bouncing of the walls in excitement at times like these Kibum wondered how Leeteuk was the hyung between them. All Leeteuk wanted was a glimps of Eunhyuk's mystery man before they went to class. Leeteuk's mouth almost dropped open as he saw who none other than Siwon himself was with Eunhyuk, Kibum on the other hand didn't seem to care as he pulled Leeteuk towards class "Come on hyung we are going to be late for class." Leeteuk tried to struggle "But I want to-" He was cut off by a powerful tug of Kibum.

Eunhyuk turned towards Siwon "You know what to do right?" Siwon smiled "Don't worry Eunhyuk." Eunhyuk gave him a small smile in return, he was having second thoughts, what if Siwon got hurt it would be his entire fault. He shook that feeling off Siwon was a big boy he could take care of himself.

Everything was going like always for Jaejoong until the teacher announced that Siwon would be sitting next to Jaejoong. All the girls glared at Jaejoong for being so lucky to have Siwon sitting next to him for a whole class period. As the class period went on Jaejoong got more and more uncomfortable Siwon just kept staring at him and edging closer and closer to him. When the bell rang Jaejoong flew off his seat and next to Yunho, hoping that Yunho could scare Siwon away to his luck he saw Siwon approaching him. He hid behind Yunho somehow knowing he would protect him. "Jaejoong wait!" He winced when he heard Siwon's voice, it wasn't that he didn't like him is just Siwon kind of creeped him out during class with all the staring. Suddenly he saw Yunho go ridged as he saw Siwon "Yes?" Siwon's eyebrows rose in confusion "I was talking to Jaejoong." "What is it Siwon?" Jaejoong answered still behind Yunho. "I was just wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me today." Siwon asked with a smile on his face. Yunho thought his heart stopped when Siwon uttered those words, what if Jaejoong said yes? No one had ever turned Siwon down. "Uh… thanks Siwon but I um… I promised Yunho I would sit with him." Jaejoong said while sneeking a peek behind Yunho. "Siwon's smile fell "oh… well maybe next time. See you in class tomorrow." Before he left he winked at Jaejoong, at witnessing this Yunho felt his inside burn with jealousy.

Eunhyuk was almost running people down as he ran down the hallway he didn't have Donghae in his previous class and ever since 'the incident' he didn't want to leave Donghae alone much to Donghae's happiness. When he was finally at Donghae's locker he didn't see his fishy bouncing with excitement he was getting worried since Donghae was always the first one there when he suddenly heard a sqeal coming from around the corner. Thinking it might be Donghae Eunhyuk walked towards the sound what he saw he didn't expect and made his blood boil. There he saw Siwon pinning Donghae into the wall leaning into kiss him.


	8. What's Going On?

Eunhyuk ran up to them and threw Siwon off fisting his hands ready to punch him when suddenly Kibum stopped him. "Eunhyuk stop!" EUnhyuk was now fuming "Why the hell should I! He tried to kiss Donghae!" Kibum tighten his grip on Eunhyuk "No he wasn't… well not really." Now Eunhyuk was really confused "What?" Kibum let go of Eunhyuk and looked ashamed "Well… how can I put this…" Siwon cut Kibum off "He didn't think I was cut out to make Yunho jealous so I decided to demonstrate." Eunhyuk felt like murdering all of them "So it had to be on Donghae! Why not demonstrate on Leeteuk?" Siwon smiled "Because Kibum would kill me." Kibum felt his face heat up "What! No I wouldn't! You don't even know me." Siwon just laughed and walked off. Eunhyuk turned towards Kibum and Leeteuk "I could kill you guys for letting Siwon touch Donghae, what if he actually kissed him?" Leeteuk gave him a little smile "Then we would have been dead." Eunhyuk just glared at them and walked away hand in hand with Donghae.

Jaejoong was looking around for Yunho when he suddenly saw Siwon as soon as his eyes landed on him he ran when he suddenly saw Zhou Mi. "Zhou Mi!" Zhou Mi stopped and smiled at Jaejoong "Hey Jae, what's up?" Jaejoong "Oh umm nothing but umm have you seen Yunho?" Zhou Mi shook his head "Sorry Jaejoong maybe-" he was cut off by Jaejoong pulling him to walk with Jaejoong. "You don't mind walking with me right?" Zhou Mi shook his head he was about to ask Jaejoong if he was alright when he felt someone grab his shoulder. "Hey Zhou Mi mind if I borrow Jaejoong?" Siwon asked, Zhou Mi was about to answer when he saw the deer caught in the headlights look on Jaejoong's face. "Uh…" Jaejoong suddenly saw Yunho walking by "Yunho!" he was saved! Yunho heard Jaejoong calling his name with a little panic in his voice and saw why. "Hey Jaejoong, Zhou Mi, Siwon. What's going on?" Zhou Mi didn't know what was going on but he could feel the tension between Siwon and Yunho thicken more and more. "Uh you know what guys I just remember I have to go meet with uh… Henry so bye." Zhou Mi walked away not wanting to get caught in the middle of something that wasn't his problem. Yunho kept glaring at Siwon as if wishing he would suddenly burst into flames. "Yunho can I just borrow Jaejoong for a moment?" Yunho clenched his jaw and through gritted teeth he said "Only if that's what Jaejoong wants too."

***Please leave reviews I would really like to know what you guys think ***


	9. Problems

Jaejoong's eyes widen why would Yunho do that, put the attention on him. Jaejoong swallowed before replying "umm… Maybe next time Siwon I umm… me and Yunho are really late to… the movies." Siwon frowned "Oh ok, well have fun then." Jaejoong actually felt bad for Siwon he wasn't used to getting rejected. When Siwon was out of site Jaejoong punched Yunho on the shoulder "Why in the world did you tell him that?" Yunho looked confused at him "Because I thought that you might actually want to talk to him." Jaejoong frowned "No! He kind of creeps me out." Yunho couldn't stop himself from laughinh earning him another punch from Jaejoong. "Ok I'm sorry; I'll protect you from him." Yunho said this jokily to Jaejoong but he really meant it. Jaejoong smiled "Thanks Yunho."

Siwon let out a frustrated sigh, how was he supposed to make Yunho jealous if Jaejoong wouldn't let him near him. Siwon decided to call up Eunhyuk "Hello?" "Hey Eunhyuk I need your help." He heard Eunhyuk take a deep breath before replying to him "I am in no mood to help you right now Siwon." Siwon pouted "Don't tell me you're mad?" "Of course I am! You almost kissed MY boyfriend!" Siwon felt anger rush through his body "I wouldn't have kissed him! I was just proving a point to Kibum!" Eunhyuk felt like he could strangle Siwon thorough the phone "That is no excuse for touching him!" Before Siwon could reply he heard a dialtone telling him that Eunhyuk had hung up on him. He tried Donghae's cell next "Hello?" Siwon took a deep breath "Hey Donghae its Siwon." "Hey Siwon how-" suddenly Siown heard Eunhyuk's voice "Why the hell are you calling Hae for?" Siwon winced he had never heard Eunhyuk sound so mad "Eunhyuk I-" Eunhyuk had hung up on him again. "Ahhhh! That monkey I swear!" Siwon yelled at no one in particular.

Donghae was staring wide eyed at Eunhyuk "You ok?" Eunhyuk closed his eyes "No, I brought Siwon to help me but instead he tries to steal my boyfriend." Donghae brought Eunhyuk into a reassuring hug "Hyukkie don't you remember I love you and only you, plus Siwon was just showing Kibum." Eunhyuk's anger disappeared at hearing Donghae's words of love for him and only him "I love you too, but why did he have to use you." Donghae giggled he would never admit it but he loved seeing Eunhyuk getting jealous it made him feel like Eumhyuk really loved him. "I don't know maybe because I was the closest." Eunhyuk just hugged Donghae tighter "You are no longer allowed to be with Siwon alone again." Donghae pouted "But I wasn't alone Kibum and Leeteuk where with me." Eunhyuk scoffed "Those two are like in their own little world most of the time; I don't know how they are so observant and notice almost every little thing."

Siwon was walking around thinking of what to do next when he saw Leeteuk "Leeteuk hyung!" Leeteuk smiled "Hey Siwon." "Hyung I need some help." Leeteuk raised an eyebrow "With what?" Siwon bit his lip he didn't want KIbum finding out that he might be right "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell Kibum." Leeteuk was confused but agreed "Ok… I promise." Siwon looked down "I need more idea's Jaejoong won't let me near him and if I can't be near him I can't make Yunho jealous." Leeteuk thought hard when he suddenly remembered Eunhyuk wanting to punch Siwon "Easy just kiss him infront Jaejoong in front of Yunho." "Will that work hyung?" Leeteuk laughed "Judging by Eunhyuk's reacting earlier of almost killing you; I'd say it will work." Siwon suddenly hugged Leeteuk "Thanks hyung!" Siwon couldn't wait for tomorrow. Leeteuk just smiled as he saw Siwon walking away excitedly to put his plan in action when Kibum sat next to him "What was that about?" "Oh nothing he just needed some help." Kibum frowned "Help with what?" Leetuk bit his lip "Sorry I promised I wouldn't tell anybody." Kibum pouted "But I'm your best friend." Leeteuk just pinched his cheek "Sorry Kibummie can't tell you, maybe later." Kibum smiled "Fine."

Jaejoong really didn't feel like going to school and having to sit with Siwon again but he had no choice. Siwon was almost bouncing off the walls waiting for Jaejoong **is it weird for me to be excited in making people jealous…** Siwon thought as he saw Jaejoong come in the school. Jaejoong was happily talking to Junsu and Yoochun when Siwon pulled him away "Yah! Siwon what are you doing!" Jaejoong started to panic Siwon wouldn't try anything would he… "Calm down Jae, I just wanted to have you to myself for a little while because you're always with your friends especially that Yunho." Jaejoong really wanted to run but Siwon's grip didn't let him "Please Siwon I need to go, please let go." Siwon smiled "Only if you promise to have lunch with me today." Jaejoong eyes widen "What?" Siwon pouted "Only today please? Or can I have a kiss?" Jaejoong eyes widen even more "No! Just lunch and JUST for today." Siwon smiled "Thanks Jae see you at lunch!" As Siwon was about to leave he saw Yunho from the corner of his eye watching them so he gave Jaejoong a kiss on the cheek and walked away.


	10. What is Siwon to do?

Jaejoong just stood there not believing that Siwon just kissed him even if it was just his cheek. Yunho felt his heart hit the floor as he saw Jaejoong touch his cheek, maybe Jaejoong really did like Siwon. Jaejoong finally turned around finding Yunho standing there, Jaejoong's eyes widen he didn't want Yunho thinking he liked Siwon when he just told Yunho the exact opposite the day before. Jaejoong cautiously walked up to Yunho "Hey Yun." Yunho forced a smle on his face "Hey Jae, what where you and Siwon talking about?" Jaejoong frowned "Nothing really he just dragged me away." Yunho felt his blood boil what gave Siwon the right to just take Jaejoong away from him, Yunho shook his head he too had no right to claim Jaejoong as his. "Yunnie come on we are going to be late to class."

Siwon was giddy with excitement when he dumped into Kibum "Yah! Watch where you're going Siwon." Siwon bowed "Sorry Kibum." Kibum studied him "Why are you so happy?" Siwon's smile just grew "No reason my plan is just working perfectly!" Kibum just shook his head "You really need to find yourself a girlfriend." Siwon smile didn't waver "Great idea Kibum, you think Leeteuk would go for me?" Kibum's eyes widen "I said girlfriend and as far as I know Leeteuk is a guy." Siwon smile grew bigger "I know what you said." Kibum frowned "What exactly where you and Leeteuk talking about yesterday?" Siwon acted surprised "He didn't tell you?" Kibum fought the urge just to smack Siwon "No hyung he didn't tell me." Siwon just laughed "Good, see you around Kibum." "Hey! Where are you going? Siwon come back here! Siwon!" Siwon just pretended not to hear him as he walked towards his class leaving a pissed off Kibum in the hallway.

Jaejoong groaned this was the class he was least looking forward to, the class where he had to sit next to Siwon for an entire hour. **This is going to be hell** Jaejoong thought as he sat down in his seat. Jaejoong felt like he was going to die by the time the class ended, Siwon kept touching his hand or leg and no matter how far Jaejoong tried to scoot without getting in trouble Siwon would just scoot closer to him.

Yunho swore he was going to murder Siwon by the end of the class, He couldn't concentrate on the lesson his eyes were glued to Siwon and Jaejoong during the entire lesson. Yunho broke almost all his pencils, every time Siwon touch Jaejoong his hand would automatically clench resulting in another broken pencil. Yunho was waiting for Jaejoong to gather all his material when he saw Siwon approach Jaejoong, Yunho gripped his books so tight that his knuckles turned white. "Hey Jae you ready to go?" Jaejoong looked up at Siwon confused "Go where?" Siwon just smiled "You promised you would eat lunch with me today. Remember?" Jaejoong mentally cursed himself for making that stupid promise and for forgetting that he made it in the first place. Jaejoong really didn't feel like eating lunch alone with Siwon "Oh, umm… sure with one condition." Siwon smile fell a little "What?" "Only if I can bring Yunho." Siwon bit his lip as it trembled as he fought to keep a straight face "Sure if that what it takes." Jaejoong smiled atleast he would have Yunho to protect him.

Lunch was pretty awkward for all three guys Siwon kept staring at Jaejoong while Jaejoong looked anywhere but in Siwon's direction and Yunho well Yunho felt like he was in hell. Jaejoong was never really good when it came to silence so he decide to break it. "Yunnie can you please get me some ice cream?" Yunho didn't like the idea of leaving Siwon alone with Jaejoong but he agrred as Jaejoong gave him a pout. As soon as Yunho left Jaejoong realized that he was alone with Siwon and for a split second he thought of catching up with Yunho but he decided against it because it would be rude just to leave Siwon by himself. "Jaejoong why are you avoiding me?" Siwon scouted closer to him "What are you talking about? I am not avoiding you." Siwon frowned "Yes you are you didn't even look at me when we were eating you just kept glancing at Yunho." Jaejoong swallowed was he that obvious "Siwon I'm-" he came to an abrupt stop as he notice Siwon face inches away from his own "Jaejoong you know I like you right." Jaejoong was frantically praying that Yunho would save him. "Jaejoong…" Yunho stopped at mid sentence as he saw Siwon crash his lips against Jaejoong's right in front of his eyes.


	11. What Happened to Siwon?

Yunho felt like his heart stopped, he felt like a knife had been stabbed so deep in his heart that he would never be able to take it out. He felt the ice cream slip out of his fingers but he didn't care as it made a mess on the floor he just wanted to run and erase the awful moment he just witnessed. As he was about to run when he saw Jaejoong come to life in Siwon's arms, and to Yunho's surprise he didn't wrap his arms around Siwon's neck instead he put them in his shoulders and Yunho notice that Jaejoong was trying to push him away. Siwon wasn't just going to let Jaejoong push him away he wanted Yunho to do that. Yunho felt like like murdering Siwon now more than ever so he quickly walked towards them and threw Siwon off of Jaejoong. That was all he was going to do until he saw the scared look Jaejoong had in his eyes that's when he lost it, he turned back around just in time to see Siwon getting back on his feet. Siwon was feeling fairly pleased with himself that he didn't even see Yunho's fist coming towards him until he felt it connect with his face. He stumbled back in surprise Yunho was known for always keeping his cool; Siwon brought a shaking hand towards his lip and saw blood as he looked at his hand. Yunho took a calming breath before he locked eyes with Siwon "If you ever and I mean EVER touch Jaejoong without his permission ever again or I swear you WILL regret it!" With that said Yunho gave Swion on last push, once again Siwon found himself on the floor. Siwon quickly got up and left them hoping that his busted lip wasn't for nothing.

Siwon needed to tell someone that he succeeded lucky for Leeteuk and Kibum they were the first one Siwon saw. "You guys it's done!" Leeteuk was the first one on his feet "Siwon what happened to your lip?" Kibum smiled "I think he looks better, don't you agree hyung?" Leeteuk frowned "Be nice Kibum. Now what happened Siwon?" Siwon smiled even though it hurt to do so "I kissed Jaejoong." Leeteuk and Kibum couldn't believe Siwon actually did that "Pabo why would you do that!" Leeteuk asked as he was trying to clean Siwon's lip "Hyung it was your idea." Leeteuk blinked once before smaking Siwon "I didn't think you would actually do it!" Siwon stuck his tongue out at Leeteuk "Well I did and it worked so ha!" Kibum frowned "Don't do that to Leeteuk he is your hyung." Siwon just shrugged and walked away before Leeteuk and Kibum could ruin his good mood. "Siwon come back here! I'm still not done cleaning the cut!" Kibum grabbed Leeteuk shoulder don't waste your breath hyung he is not going to listen to you." Leeteuk just pouted and sat back down.

Jaejoong was staring wide eyed at Yunho never in his life had he seen Yunho that mad let alone hit someone. "You ok Jae?" Jaejoong blinked a couple of times before responding "You hit him." Yunho frowned "So?" "But you have never hit someone before…" Yunho blushed "Well he kissed you and you looked so scared…" Yunho bit his lip to prevent himself from saying anything he regretted; Jaejoong smiled "Really that's why you hit him?" Yunho felt his blush deepen "Well… yeah." Without thinking Jaejoong threw his hand around Yunho and hugged him. Yunho just let himself get lost in Jaejoong's embrace "I will always protect you Jae." Jaejoong swore his heart burst without thinking he let his lips touch Yunho's for his first time.

"Leeteuk can I ask you something?" Kibum couldn't help but wonder why Leeteuk was so worried about Siwon "Sure Kibbumie." Kibum suddenly felt nervous "Why where you so freaked out when you saw Siwon's busted lip?" Leeteuk cocked his head to the side "Why are you asking Bummie?" Kibum blushed "No reason just wondering." Leeteuk laughed "You know how I am Kibum when I see someone hurt I have to help." Kibum smiled he couldn't explain it but he felt relieved "Oh ok."

Jaejoong jerked back a flush creeping into his cheeks as he realizes what his has done "Yunho… I-I am s-so sorry." Jaejoong's eyes widen as Yunho placed his hand beneath his chin "Well I'm not sorry." Jaejoong swore he heard it wrong "Wh-" Suddenly he had Yunho's lips on him again but this time he felt Yunho respond, after the need of air became too much for them they pulled apart resting their foreheads together "Yunho?" Jaejoong wasn't sure what exactly what his was asking for but Yunho seemed to know "Jaejoong…" He took a deep breath before continuing "Siwon made me realize that I could lose you to someone else if I don't speak up so I am. Jaejoong I love you." Jaejoong felt like he was in a dream and he prayed that he would never wake up "I love you too Yunho, you have no idea." With that Yunho close the gap between their lips again.


	12. What is Leeteuk up to?

Leeteuk felt like a third, wheel next to him was Eunhyuk and Donghae acting all sweet and loving towards each other completely ignoring him. If he thought that they were inseparable before they were even worse now that they officially were a couple. "Guy's you know hyung is right here?" He pouted as he went completely ignored again, he was seriously thinking of slamming his head on the table when the teacher walked in. Leeteuk let out a sigh of relief until he heard that that they had a project ahead of them, and even worse they had assigned partners. Of course Eunhyuk and Donghae got paired up thanks to Donghae's puppy dog eyes, Leeteuk was surprised that he got paired up with Jonghyun and almost instantly an idea started to bloom in his head. Leeteuk knew that his friend Key was head over heels for Jonghyun but was to afraid to do anything about it, Leeteuk and Jonghyun where getting along so he decided to invite him to eat lunch with him **Aish I am hanging around Kibum and Kyuhyun to much…**

Leeteuk decided not to tell Kibum about his little plan because he wanted to see if he was able to pull this off on his own. As soon as Leeteuk entered the lunchroom he saw Kibum smile and Key wave but as Key saw who was walking behind Leteuk his eyes grew twice their size and a blush quickly covered Key's cheeks. "Hey guys I want you to meet Jonghyun." Jonghyun greeted everyone before sitting down between Leeteuk and Key, without being too obvious Leeteuk would touch Jonghyun evry couple of minutes either on his hand, shoulder or arm trying to see if Key would respond in any way to Leeteuk's luck Key stayed silent the whole time. "Well this was fun guys but I have to go to my next class, thanks for inviting me Leeteuk." Leeteuk just smiled "You're welcome." As soon as Leeteuk looked back at his friends he felt Kibum stare a hole on the side of his face and when he turned to ask Kibum if he was ok KIbum would just turn his attention towards Kyuhyun.

Soon it was their turn to leave to their next class which luckily they all had it together but Ryeowook had other ideas "Kyu you go ahead with Kibum I need to ask Leeteuk hyung about something… a math problem." Kyuhyun just nodded and walked away with a frowning Kibum next to him. As soon as Ryeowook knew that they were out of ear shot he turned towards Leeteuk "What are you up to now hyun?"

*****Sorry if its short and it suck but I am sooo tired and its 2:30 in the morning right now and I feel brain dead but I wanted to update for you guys. I hope the next chapter will come out better :)**

**Please leave comments! Make this tired author happy O_O*****


	13. Secrets

Leeteuk put his most innocent look he could as he answered Ryeowook "I'm not up to anything Wookie." Ryeowook just shook his head "Fine don't tell me, I guess I will just have to tell Kibum about that crush you have in him." Leeteuks eyes widen as Ryeowook spoke "I-I don't know what you're talking about kibum is my friend!" Ryeowook just smiled "I saw the way you looked at him when you think no one is looking your way." Leeteuk felt his whole face heat up "Fine I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell Kibum, because if you do I will tell Kyuhyun on your crush on him." Ryeowook just stayed quiet his eyes shifting down and away from Leeteuk's gaze, "Am I that obvious?" Leeteuk bit his lip, he regretted saying that to Ryeowook everybody knew how sensitive he was. "Of course you're not I have just been paying close attention to you two for awhile. But please don't tell anybody about what I am doing?" Ryeowook nodded in agreement "And what exactly is that hyung?" Leeteuk smiled "Well I am trying to get Key and Jonghyun together." Ryeowook just laughed "You really love to play matchmaker don't you?" Leeteuk nodded with a smile on his face "yeah it's all Kibum's fault." "Hyung why do you want to keep it a secret?" Leeteuk just shook his head "You have no idea how many people have come up to me and asked me for help in their love life and I don't want to encourage anybody else, as for not telling Kibum I want to see if I can do this without his help." Ryeowook smiled "Well… can I help you hyung?" Leeteuk hugged him "Of course Wookie! But remember our little secret."

Kyuhyun didn't know if it was just him that felt strange about what Wookie's excuse, his thought where interrupted when he heard Kibum's voice "Kyu are you feeling ok, you're never this quiet?" Kyuhyun just nodded "Hyung I think we should go back and get Ryeowook." Kibum studied Kyuhyun for a brief moment before answering him "But he said he would meet us in class." Kyuhyun shook his head "They are up to something." Kibum's squinted his eyes "Like what? Plus Leeteuk would have told me." Kyuhyun was getting very irritated at Kibum "Then why did Ryeowook lie?" Kibum frowned "What do you mean lie?" Kyuhyun stopped his at Kibum's cluelessness "Ryeowook has always been smarter than Leeteuk when it came to math, so why would Ryeowook ask Leeteuk for help." Kibum mind started to race why would Ryeowook lie to Kyu and him **Wait… no Kibum take a deep breath no way Leeteuk and Ryeowook are… **Kibum was shaken out of his thoughts by Kyuhyun "What if… what if Ryeowook likes Leeteuk?" When Kibum saw Kyuhyun's face he knew that this was more than Kyuhyun being curious but before he could ask Kyuhyun about it he was cut off by Ryeowook "Guys wait for me!" Once Kyuhyun saw Ryeowook running towards them Kibum saw all the worry in Kyuhyun's eyes disappear immediately, Kibum noticed that Leeteuk was not with Ryeowook "Wookie where's Leeteuk hyun?" Ryeowook just shrugged "He stayed talking to Siwon." Kibum eyes dropped "oh."

Kibum finally was able to ask Leeteuk what was going on after school "Hyung what where you and Wookie talking about during lunch?" Kibum saw a flash of panic flicker in Leeteuk's eyes "Oh nothing important Kibummie so don't worry about it" Kibum couldn't help but feel hurt, didn't Leeteuk trust him enough to tell him, Kibum just shook himself as if that alone would shake off the heavy feeling he felt on his heart "Oh ok… So you still want to go watch that new movie?" Leeteuk mentally coursed himself for forgetting "Sorry Kibummie but I don't feel well enough to go today, I just want to go and rest at home." KIbum just tried his best to smile "its ok hyung maybe another time." With that Kibum left.


	14. Together?

Kibum was driving himself crazy at home so he decided to call up Ryeowook to see what was he up to and to see what he could tell Kibum about what Leeteuk and Ryeowook talked about. To Kibum's luck Ryeowook didn't answer his call so decided to try Kyuhyun. "Hello?" Kibum smiled at how bored Kyuhyun sounded "Hey Kyu where's Ryeowook?" "He is at home he wasn't feeling well." Suddenly Kibum's mind was assaulted by images of Leeteuk and Ryeowook being together "Hyung! Are you ok?" Kibum was brought back by the sound of Kyuhyun's voice "Uh yeah I'm fine." Kyuhyun frowned he didn't like being lied to "No you're not; now tell me what's bugging you." Kibum stayed silent for awhile until deciding to tell Kyu "Leeteuk said he wasn't feeling well either…" now it was Kyuhyun's turn to stay silent. Kibum shut his eyes really tight wishing he hadn't opened his mouth. "Kyu you ok?" Instead of answering Kyuhyun asked another question "Do you think they are together?" Kibum took a deep breath before replying "I really don't know, if they wanted to hang out together they didn't have to lie…" "Hyung how about we drop by to see if they are ok?" Kibum couldn't help but smile at how Kyuhyun tried to hide his feelings toward Ryeowook "Sure Kyu if that would make you feel better." Kyuhyun tried to down play his excitement "Thank you Kibum." They tried Ryeowook's house and to their disappointment nobody was home

Leeteuk and Ryeowook where sitting in Leeteuk's living room surrounded by a lot of crumpled paper. They had been sitting there for hours trying to find a way for Key to approach Jonghyun with no luck. "Maybe we need a different approach hyung." Leeteuk rubbed his neck "What do you mean different approach?" Ryeowook crumpled another piece of paper "Instead of making Key go for Jonghyun why not make Jonghyun go for Key." Leeteuk sat up "That's brilliant! But how?" Ryeowook thought for a moment "Why don't you make him think you two are going out and if he confronts you just tell him he is mistaken and tell him to go for Key." Leeteuk rubbed his temples "I don't know… How am I supposed to do that without making Key suspicious?" Ryeowook frowned "How about-" He was cut off by the buzzer going of telling them someone was coming when suddenly the room was filled with Kibum's voice over the speaker "Hyung its Kibum and Kyuhyun… umm… we were worried about you plus Kyu thinks Ryeowook is here and don't worry, you don't have to get up I have your extra key soo… we are coming up."

Leeteuk and Ryeowook where just staring wide eyed at each other when suddenly stood up pulling Ryeowook up with him "Hurry! Pick up these papers and throw them in my room." Both barely had time to throw themselves on the floor before the door opened. Kibum was kind of afraid to see what he would find that's why he buzzed in before coming in. Kibum felt Kyuhyun tense up next to him when they entered the living room and they saw Leeteuk and Ryeowook both looking flustered and trying to catch their breath. "Kibum, Kyu what are you two doing here?" Kibum frowned "I told you why when I buzzed in…" Leeteuk blushed "Oh…" Kibum took a deep breath before asking "What where you two doing before we got here?" Neither of them missed the flash of panic that appeared on Leeteuk and Ryeowook's face "Oh you know… we were just…" Ryeowook trailed of not knowing how to finish luckly Leeteukk jumped in "Talking! Yeah we were just talking." Kibum felt Kyuhyun start to shke next to him and with one glance his direction he knew he had to get him out of there. "Well we just wanted to make sure you guys were ok so we will be going now." KIbum said rather hurriedly "Wait you guys don't have to leave." KIbum just looked at Ryeowook and smiled "Umm me and Kyuhyun kind of have plans already we just dopped by to see how you guys where… so bye." With that said Kibum pulled Kyuhyun out the door.

***Please tell me If the story is good because I feel that it is not as good as I think so please leave comments***


	15. Tears and Heartbreak

Kyuhyun was silent the whole car ride not uttering a single word to Kibum, which made Kibum uncomfortable because Kyuhyun always had something to say. Even when they entered Kibum's apartment he was silent going to sit on the couch looking like a zombie and staring off into nothing. "Kyu… are you ok?" Kyuhyun just turned to Kibum and once their eyes locked Kyuhyun couldn't hold it in anymore, he broke down. Kibum didn't know what to do, never in his life had he seen Kyuhyun this broken before. "Hey Kyu its ok…" He awkwardly pulled Kyuhyun into a hug, Kyuhyun shook his head "Why hyung? Why does it hurt so much? Why did he have to choose Leeteuk?" Kibum didn't know why but he felt anger start to bubble underneath his skin when suddenly Leeteuk's face flashed in his mind and it was replaced by the feeling of betrayal. About after 20 sob filled minutes Kyuhyun finally fell asleep in Kibum's arms his face left with dry tears.

"Hyung do you think there's something wrong with Kyu? He didn't say a word when he came in." Ryeowook had only gotten a quick glance at him but it was enough to make him worried. "I'm sure he is fine Wookie don't worry about it. Maybe he just thought we were up to something" Leeteuk said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You're probably right hyung." After Ryeowook left Leeteuk couldn't help but think on how strange Kyuhyun had acted on how he hid behind Kibum as if trying to protect himself from something then it hit him, Leeteuk would have to pay a visit to Kibum tomorrow. **Maybe I can knock down two birds with one stone…**

The next day Leeteuk woke up early and headed for Kibum's, Leeteuk's mouth dropped open as soon as Kibum opened the door. "What happenend to you?" Kibum looked like he had been up all night with dark circles surrounding his eyes. Kibum just shook his head "Nothing hyung." As Leeteuk went inside he was surprised that Kyuhyun was there and even more surprising he looked even worse than Kibum. Kibum really tried to stay mad at Leeteuk but once that dimple smiled graced Leeteuk's lips and spoke his name all his anger disappeared instantly. "Kyu you alright?" Leeteuk back hugged Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun stiffened before whirling around and pushing Leeteuk off him.

That's when Leeteuk saw Kyuhyun's eyes they where red and puffy as he had been crying recently. "Kyu what's wrong?" Kyuhyun just glared at him, Leeteuk cringed never had he seen Kyuhyun give him that glare it was worser than the tome he broke his game control. Leeteuk jumped when he heared Kyuhyun start laughing without any emotion behind it "How can you come here hug me and pretend to be my friend!" Kyuhyun suddenly grabbed Leeteuk by his wrist with bruising force, that's when Leeteuk knew how hurt Kyuhyun really was. Kibum was watching silently intantly tried to pull Leeteuk away as he saw him wince in pain but before could succeed in freeing Leeteuk Kyuhyun spoke "How could you hyung!" Leeteuk had no idea what was going on "What did I do? Ow Kyu you're hurting me!"

Finally Kibum pulled Leeteuk's hand free from Kyuhun's iron clasp "You took Ryeowook away from me!" At this confession everybody froze when suddenly Leeteuk started to laugh, Kibum who still had an arm around him let him go. "You pabos why on earth did you think we were together!" Now KIbum was confused "Are you?" Leeteuk smacked him "No! Of course not." A look of pure relief passed both through Kibum and Kyuhyun's face but something still didn't make sense to Kyuhyun"Wait… then why where you guys all sweaty and nervous when we got there?" Leeteuk took a deep breath and explained to them exactly what him and Ryeowook where doing. Once Leeteuk was done Kibum couldn't help but smile but it quickly faded as he saw the bruises on Leeteuk's wrist, Kyuhyun saw Kibum's smile turn into a frown and guilt rushed through him when he saw why "Leeteuk hyung I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Leeteuk just hugged him "It's ok Kyu." "No its not hyung I'll do anything to make it up to you." Leeteuk suddenly started to smile "Anything?" Suddenly Kyuhyun wasn't so sure...

***Why I am so nervous in posting this chapter up… Oh yeah because I made Kyuhyun cry ah I feel so bad! Please leave reviews! I would really like to know what my readers think about my story Your comments might give me ideas!***


	16. What just happened?

"Ask Ryeowook out." Kyuhyun blinked once before Leeteuk's registered "Are you insane hyung! Do you want Wookie to hate me?" Leeteuk laughed "He won't hate Kyu, he wouldn't stop asking me if you where ok after you guys left he was so wooried about you." Kyuhyun being the stubborn person that he is didn't give. Kibum tried a different approach "Forget it hyung, maybe we should get Yesung to go out with Wookie instead since Kyu is being a big baby." Kyuhyun's eyes widen at this "You wouldn't" Kibum smiled "Try me." Lyuhyun gritted his teeth before answering "Fine! I'll ask him… but are you sure he likes me?" his eyes shifted down. Leeteuk just smiled "I'm positive Kyu." Kibum couldn't help himself in teasing Kyuhyun "Kyu I have never seen you this insecure." Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes at Kibum "You'll see I will ask him out but if he ends up hating me I will personally make your guys life a living hell!" Kyuhyun turned towards the door when Leeteuk grabbed his wrist "Wait Kyu where are you going?" Kyuhyun smiled "I'm going home to take a nap and then think of a way to ask Ryeowook." Then Kyuhyun was out the door.

"Kibummie you should rest too, you look like you're dead on your feet." Leeteuk said as he again took in Kibum's appreance, without saying a word Kibum sat down on the couch. Leeteuk really tried to keep his mouth shut but he was never really good at staying quiet "What exactly happened that both of you look exsahusted?" Kibum thought for a moment the best way to answer Leeteuk "Well Kyuhyun spent most of the night crying his eyes while I tried to make him stop…" of course Kibum left the part out where Kyuhyun was asleep that's when Kibum let some of his slip out going unnoticed. Guilt rushed through Leeteuk's body "Was he really that hurt? We didn't mean to make him cry." Kibum just hugged Leeteuk "its fine hyung once Kyu has Ryeowook in his arms he won't care that you made him cry a bit. Leeteuk suddenly jumped on Kibum and gave him a hug "You're a great friend Kibum!"

Suddenly the room was filled with Leeteuk's phone ringing, when Leeteuk saw who was calling him he got a mischievous glint in his eye. Kibum raised an eyebrown at Leeteuk's sudden change "Its Jonghyun..." Leeteuk said before answering and putting it on speaker "Hey Jonghyun what's up?" "Hey hyung I just called to tell you I won't be able to meet with you today." Leeteuk frowned their goes his and Ryeowook's plan "Hey its fine, don't worry about it." Suddenly Kibum got an idea he scooted closer to Leeteuk, Leeteuk just looked confusingly at Kibum barley paying attention to Jonghyun "Can we meete tomorrow in the morning?" Leeteuk shifted his eyes away from Kibum "Sure, that's fin-" He let put a surprised scream as Kibum bit his neck, Kibum just winked at him signaling Leeteuk that he had a plan. "Hyung you ok?" Jonghyun sounded worried "Uh yeah I'm fine I just… um… I'm fine." Leeteuk said biting his lip

Kibum's smile got even wider as he started to tickle Leeteuk, Jonghyun heard some noiose from the other side "Hyung who's with you?" Jonghyun had no idea why he asked he didn't mean to be rude. But Leeteuk was distracted by Kibum that he wasn't paying much attention until he heard Jonghyun scream his name "Leeteukhyung!" Leeteuk let a giggle pass his lips "Yeah?" Jonghyun was getting even more curious "Who's with you?" "Oh it's just Ki- hey give it back!" Suddenly Jonghyun was hearing the dial tone."Why did you do that Kibum!" Kibum just smiled "Because that will have his mind racing thinking you where just with Key." Leeteuk smiled "Oh very smart Kibum."

Kyuhyun knew he could take a nap after being given the task of asking Ryeowook out so h freshened himself up before heading to Ryeowoo's apartment. He stood outside the door for a good five minutes getting the courage to knock on the door. **Come on Kyu just knock!** Without having time to back out he knock but as soon as he did he regretted it he didn't have a plan yet before he could run Ryeowook opened the door "Kyu! What are you doing here?" Kyuhyun just took a very big deep breath "I-I just c-came to umm… I need to-to a-ask you s-something?" Ryeowook blinked "What? Kyu you're scaring me?" **Argh! Why did I even agree! **Kyuhyun mentally scolded himself "I was I was just wondering if you umm…" Kyuhyun could feel his cheeks heat up "If you umm wanted to umm go out on a-a d-d-date with m-me?" Ryeowook could believe what he just heard, his first thought was that Kyuhyun was joking but the flush on his cheeks said other wise and before Ryeowook could stop his mouth he answere "I'd love too." Kyuhyun smiled widely "Really! That's great I'll pick you up at 7'oclock" and before he lost his courage he gave Ryeowook a peck on his lips before running towards hid car. Ryeowook just stood frozen on the spot before taking out his phone **Oh Leeteuk hyung you are going to get an earful! You promised you wouldn't tell!**

***Well here's the next chapter I'm not too happy on how it turned out but whatever so what you guys think? Is it good or is the story getting boring? Please review!***


	17. Revenge

Leeteuk's phone rang once again thinking it was Jonghyun calling again he answered without looking "Hello?" That's when Ryeowook exploded "Hyung how could you!" Leeteuk had no idea what he was talking about "Wookie what did I do?" Ryeowook wanted to scream at the top of his lungs "You told him didn't you!" Leeteuk flinched "What happened?" When Kibum saw Leeteuk flinch he scooted closer until he was able to hear Ryeowook on the other end. Ryeowook let out a sarcastic laugh "He asked me out!" Now Leeteuk was even more confused "You said yes right?" Ryeowook let put a frustrated scream "Yeah I did." Leeteuk looked at Kibum only to see Kibum as confused as him "So what's the problem?" "It's that him asking me out is too good to be true…" Leeteuk heart ached a bit hearing Ryeowook mumble those words "Ryeowook of course he meant it I-"

"I knew it you told him! Even after you promised you wouldn't!" Ryeowook felt close to tears. Leeteuk didn't know what to say he knew Ryeowook was close to tears by the sound of his voice "Wookie I know I promised but-" Ryeowook didn't let him finish "I am so telling Kibum now!" Leeteuk swore he felt his heart stop; Kibum raised his eyebrows at the mention of his name and yanked the phone out of Leeteuk's hand. "Tell me what?" Ryeowook felt his eyes grow big "Kibum I didn't know you where listening." Leeteuk jumped up trying to get his phine back with no luck. "Ryeowook if you don't tell me right now I will tell Kyuhyun about when you-" Leeteuk suddenly screamed "Wookie don't!" but his plea went unheard "It's nothing Kibum Leeteuk just told me the name of his crush." Leeteuk felt like dying on the spot "RYEOWOOK!" Ryeowook laughed nervously "Well bye!"

Kibum didn't know if he should feel happy that Leeteuk liked someone or hurt because only one name flashed in his mind as the possibility "Is it Siwon?" Leeteuk blinked he swore Kibum sounded hurt when he spoke but he wasn't sure he needed to know "Maybe why you asking?" As soon as the words where out and Leeteuk saw how hurt Kibum looked he wanted to take them back "Oh… does he like you too?" Leeteuk bit his lip "I don't know…" As soon as Leeteuk said that Kibum's mind was assaulted with the awful image of Siwon kissing his huyung. Before Leeteuk said he was joking he found himself pinned to the wall by Kibum "K-Kibum what are you doing?" Instead of answering Kibum just kissed him like his life depended it on that one kiss.

***Sorry if it a short chapter. I feel like I am focusing on Kyuwook and especially on Kiteuk much more than the other couple oops :) guess you can blame my biases anyways ahh wish me luck guys I have to do my speech tomorrow and I'm not entirley ready! Anyways please comment! I feel like the story is getting unintresting... ohh and I would like to thank all the people who keep commenting (You know who you are) you guys make me smile :) and to all my readers and subrcribers Thank You!


	18. The Brilliant Plan and Kyuhyun's Revenge

Kibum was about to pull away Leeteuk sensing this wrapped his arms around his neck preventing from doing so. Finally after the need for air became too much to both of them pulled away, Kibum's mind was swimming in a sea full of confusion "Hyung what about Siwon?" Leeteuk laughed "You pabo always assuming thing, the person I told Ryeowook was you." Kibum felt his heart burst out of sheer happiness "You really mean that hyung?" Leeteuk nodded his head "Of course Kibummie I love you." At hearing this the most breath taking smile graced Kibum's lips.

Later that day Leeteuk was back at his apartment waiting for his other friends to arrive to discuss the 'Jongkey issue' as Kyuhyun was just out of the shower when he suddenly a knock was heard, as Leeteuk opened the door he was very surprised to see a very soaked wet Ryeowook "Wookie why are you here so early? And why are you all wet?" Ryeowook gave him a small smile "I felt horrible for blurting out your secret to Kibum and I wanted to apoigize." Leeteuk smiled "its ok Wookie I'm actually glad you did… I would hug you but… I don't want to get wet." Ryeowook pouted "That's mean hyung." Leeteuk pushed Ryeowook towards the bathroom "Now shower before you end up getting sick and Kyuhyun ends up killing me for recking your first date together." Leeteuk was actually glad he had some of his Ryeowook's clothes in his apartment I** swear sometimes they eat like little children, always getting food on their clothes or spilling something on them.**

Just as Leeteuk heard Ryeowook shut the water off he heard another knock on his door this time it was Kyuhyun and Kibum. When Ryeowook finally got dressed and saw Kyuhyun he couldn't help but smile. As Ryeowook walked towards Kyuhyun he saw the frown that was present in the younger ones face "Kyu what's wrong?" Kyuhyun just grunted before speaking "Why is your hair wet?" Kibum couldn't help but burst out laughing tears almost threatinig to run down his face as he held his stomach, Leeteuk had no idea what was going on "Kibum stop laughing." Kibum tired but he couldn't until he got a smack on the head by Leeteuk "I'm sorry hyung but I couldn't help myself." Leeteuk just looked at Kibum like he grew another head "And what exactly is so funny you just had to laugh like a maniac?" Kibum smiled and turned toward Kyuhyun "Kyu are you seriously jealous of my Leeteuk taking your Wookie away again?" Kyuhyun blushed "Kim Kibum! I don't know what you are talking about." Kibum bit the inside of his cheek in order to keep himself from having another laughing attack. "Oh I know exactly what I am talking about."

Kyuhyun felt a strong urge just to hide behind Ryeowook or Leeteuk "I just wanted to know why both their hair where wet…" and very quietly he mumbeled "They look like they just showered together." Ryeowook could help but hug kyuhyun "You are so adorable Kyu!" Leeteuk smiled at seeing them happy and together "Kyuhyun you have nothing to worry about Ryeowook has no eyes for antbody else but you." Ryeowook blushed at the statement Leeteuk just said. "Plus Leeteuk is mine now." Kibum added with a smirk on his face as he gripped Leeteuk's waist. Watching them made Kyuhyun get a brilliant idea on how to get the next couple together "Hyungs I got an idea." Leeteuk raised an eyebrow "Idea about what?" Kyuhyun smiled smugly "On how to get Jonghyun to ask Key out."

They all settled on Leeteuk's couches in the living room before turning their attention back on Kyuhyun "Well Jonghyun is coming tomorrow early in the mornig right." Leetuk nodded "Well I was thinking what if you do what you did with Wookie and me just now." Kibum cocked his head "You mean get Jonghyun to think they showered together?" Kyuhyun shock his head "I was kinda thinking that and make him also think he spend the night with him." Leeteuk layed his head on Kibum's lap "And how exactly am I going to get Key in the shower?" Kyuhyun frowned "I don't know, you think of something." Ryeowook suddenly spoke up "what if you accidentally spill something all over him he has to shower." Kyuhyun smiled at Ryeowook "That's brilliant Wookie!" Kibum wasn't convinced "And what exactly is Leeteuk going to spill on him?" Kyuhyun glared at Kibum how he dare question Wookie's suggestion "How about paint? You have some right hyung?" Leeteuk thought for a moment "Yeah, but what am I going to tell him when he is suddenly covered with paint?" Kibum ran his fingers through Leeteuk's hair as he thought "How about you tell him you wanted to paint your room a different color and you were going to show him the color when you tripped on something." Leeteuk was actually surprised that the plan sounded good "I think this just might work."

Everyone agreed that the plan was good enough to get the love birds in denial together, Kyuhyun and Ryeowook where getting ready to leave for their date when Kyuhyun's evil mind started turning on ways to get his hyung's embarrassed for making him jealous and making fun of Ryeowook's idea "Hey Kibum can I make a suggestion?" Kibum nodded his head hesitantly "Sure…" Kyuhyun smiled "When you guys have sex tonight make sure to leave a hickey or two on Leeteuk." Leeteuk mouth fell open and Kibum's cheek turned a very bright red, Kyuhyun put an innocent face when he felt Ryeowook hit his stomach "What? I just think that will drive Jonghyun's imagination crazy." With a satisfied smirk Kyuhyun and Ryeowook left and very embarrassed Leeteuk and Kibum.

Leeteuk was the first one to speak "I swear after all the scolding he gets you would think he would be a bit more respectful." Kibum smiled "You know Teukie I might just take Kyuhyun up on that offer." Before Leeteuk could respond his lips where silenced by Kibum's soft one and as the night went by Kibum did exactly what Kyuhyun said he should.

***Hope you guys enjoy the chapter is a little longer than usual hope that make some of you guys happy. Oh how I hope Teukie gets better soon I hate knowing he is in the hospital right now… I pray he gets well soon he just does so much. I am praying for you Teukie***


	19. Paint and Scary Stares

The next morning Leeteuk was running late to prepare for the plan that morning Key was going to be there any moment now and it was all Kibum's fault. "But hyung I don't want to go." Kibum whined as Leeteuk kept pushing him towards the door "You need to leave now Key will be here any second!" Kibum refuse to move any further "But what if he hurts you? You know how Key gets when something happens to his clothes." Leeteuk just smiled "I'll be fine, now go!" Kibum pouted "Fine but can I at least have one last thing before I go?" Leeteuk just rolled his eyes "And what would that be?" Kibum pulled Leeteuk close to him "A kiss…" and without waiting for a reply he brought his lips onto Leeteuk's. Leeteuk was about to get lost in the kiss when he suddenly remembered Key, he gently pushed Kibum away "You really need to go Kibum." Kibum pouted "Fine but remember you are mine Leeteuk mine." He gave one last kiss to Leeteuk before pulling away.

Kibum just opened the door just to find a very surprised looking Key behind it with his hand lifted in mid air getting ready to knock. Kibum smiled "Hey Key, sorry but I am kind off in a hurry. Nice seeing you again." Kibum gave one last smile to Leeteuk before disappearing down the hall. Leeteuk let Key inside a smile on his lips as he was about to put the plan in motion but as soon as he closed the door Key went insane, "What the hell is wrong with you! How could you do this!" Leeteuk took a surprised step back eyes wide "Do what?" Key's eyes blazed as he stared at Leeteuk "Oh like you don't know! How can you cheat on him!" Leeteuk felt confusion rush through him "And who exactly am I cheating on and with whom?" Key's face turned impossibly red "Oh don't play dumb with me! On Jonghyun with none other than Kibum." Leeteuk's eyes narrowed at hearing Kibum's name "And what's wrong with Kibum?" Key started to pull at his hair "That's not the point! I should kill you for betraying Jonghyun like that." Leeteuk never knew Key could be so intimidating "Wait! Before you do something you'll regret I just want to say that I'm not cheating on Jonhgyun be-" Key suddenly interrupted him "Then why the hell was Kibum here so early huh? And that hickey proves everything!"Leeteuk couldn't help it anymore he busted out laughing but quickly stopped when he saw Key taking a step towards him with a murderess gaze on his eyes "Look Key Jonghyun is not my boyfriend." Key scrunched up his forehead in confusion "But he told me…" "Who told you that he was?" Key felt his cheeks start to burn "Kyuhyun" Leeteuk rolled his eyes "Aish that kid sometime. Jonghyun is not my boyfriend Kibum is." Key smiled out of pure relief "Really?" Leeteuk smiled "Yeah." "Wait then why did you invite me here?" Leeteuk's smile grew "Well to tell you that and to ask for your opinion." Key nodded "Opinion on what?" "Well I bought some paint because I want to paint my room and I wanted to show you." Key couldn't believe he was woken up early for this "Wait that's it?" Leeteuk frowned "Yes what else?" Key just sighed "You're just lucky you are my hyung." Leeteuk smiled sweetly "I know I am, now follow me its in my room"

Leeteuk got the paint and started to walk towards Key pretending not to notice a pile of clothes on the floor. Key saw the clothes and called out for Leeteuk to stop but it was too late, the bucket flew out of Leeteuk's hand and paint flew all over the place most of it landing on Key. "Hyung!" Key cried in horror as he was completely covered with paint. Leeteuk who spared himself from the paint started to apologize none stop afraid that Key might actually kill him "I'm so sorry Key I didn't see the clothes. I'm sorry Key." Key tried to wipe most of the paint of his face "It's alright hyung, but you think I can borrow some clothes?" Leeteuk jumped at the opening for the plan "Of course you can! You can even shower if you'd like." Key smiled "Thanks hyung I think I will shower."

Leeteuk had to restrain himself from dancing like a maniac as he saw Key head for the bathroom; Leeteuk cleaned the paint that splattered on the floor before heading to the bathroom to complete phase two of the plan. "Key can I come in? I just need to wash some of the paint that got on my hair." He heard a faint "sure" from inside before he went in. He had barley taken all the paint out and turned off the sink water when he heard the doorbell ring.


	20. Embarrassment and Anger

Leeteuk took a deep breath before opening the door he prayed that the rest of the plan would go smoothly "Jonghyun! You're early." Jonghyun smiled "Sorry hyung didn't mean to disturb your shower." Leeteuk bit his lip trying to keep his laughter away; he was never really good at acting he would always start laughing. "Don't worry you, come inside." Jonghyun ran his eyes taking in Leeteuk's appearance "Hyung did you just come out of the shower?" A giggle escaped Leeteuk's mouth before he clamped his lips tighter "Uh kind of…" Just like in Leeteuk's prayers he heard the door to the bathroom open reviling Key with only a towel around his waist

"Hyung who… Oh Jonghyun hyung sorry I thought you were Leeteuk." Key wanted to die of embarrassment right there his mind barley registered the fact that Jonghyun greeted him "Hello Key." Key gave him a small smile not even daring to meet Jonghyun's eyes; he felt his heart hammering in his chest for a second Key was actually afraid that his heart was going to break free from his chest "Umm I'm just going to go change." Key hurriedly rushed towards Leeteuk's room but not before he grabed hold of Leeteuk's arm bringing Leeteuk with him leaving a confused Jonghyun in the living room staring at them heading for the bedroom.

"What is **he** doing here!" Key screamed as soon as he shut the door "Calm down Key I forgot he was going to coming over this morning so we could finish our project." Key took a calming breath which did nothing to calm his racing heart "Well get rid of him!" Leeteuk smirked "Why? It's not like you have a crush on him, right?" Key's eyes grew big as he face flushed pink "I- he –you- of course I don't!" Leeteuk just laughed "Of course you don't key, that's so not the reason why you almost killed me for 'cheating' on him this morning." Before Key could even give him a proper response he walked out of his room.

He was greeted with a very sulking looking Jonghyun "Sorry about that you know how Key gets sometimes." Jonghyun tried his best to smile "It's alright, so should we get started?" They were just barley going to start when Key came out dressed with some of Leeteuk's clothes which didn't go unnoticed by Jonghyun "Well I'm leaving." Leeteuk stood up "You don't have to leave now Key." Key didn't miss the scheming glint in his hyung's eyes and he knew that he was up to something involving him and Jonghyun which he really didn't feel like he could take after the embarrassment he felt with him greeting Jonghyun in just a towel "Actually I do, I promised Eunhyuk and Donghae I would meet them in about 20 minutes." Leeteuk knew this was a lie since Eunhyuk and Donghae hadn't left each other's side since they started to go out, but he let it go "Fine, hope you have fun with them."

As Leeteuk sat back down he noticed that Jonghyun didn't even look up to acknowledge his precense. "Sorry about all this distractions." Jonghyun didn't even look at him "It's alright." Leeteuk wondered if the plan was working. Leeteuk kept trying to get a conversation started with Jonghyun but he would only get a short reply back which was strange since Jonghyun was a very talkative person. Suddenly Jonghyun stood up "I'm leaving." Bewildered Leeteuk stood up quickly and walked closer to Jonghyun "What? Why? We still aren't done." He was suddenly shoved violently away by Jonghyun.


	21. Uncertainties

"Jonghyun?" Leeteuk's eyes went wide when he saw Jonghyun walk towards him **and I thought Key was scary…** Leeteuk thought before he felt Jonghyun's hand come into contact with his lip, Leeteuk took a few steps back his eyes watering immediately; he never was good with pain "What the hell Jonghyun!" Leeteuk winced when Jonghyun came closer towards him and grabbed him by his shirt, his eyes narrowing dangerously on Leeteuk "Next time don't invite me over when you are in the middle of screwing with Key." Jonghyun let go of him and Leeteuk breathed a sigh of relief "What in the world gave you that idea!" Jonghyun's eyes blazed "Maybe next time you might tell Key not to mark your neck, it's disgusting to look at."

A hand flew toward his neck, Leeteuk had forgotten about it "You idiot! Why the hell did you punch me before I answered you!" Jonghyun blinked once "Huh?" Leeteuk smacked his head "Why didn't you ask me if it was Key?" Jonghyun winced never had he seen his hyung as mad as he was right now "B-because it was obvious…" Leeteuk took a calming breath in and shook his head, **don't get mad at him Leeteuk this is all part of the plan even if he did punch you…** "Look Key was in the shower because I uh kind of spilled paint on him." Jonghyun forehead creased with confusion "But what about the hickey?" Leeteuk scowled Kibum was so dead "That was all Kibum…" "But you just said-" Leeteuk cut him off "Not Key! Kibum my best friend… well until yesterday." Leeteuk felt his cheeks flush as images of the night before flashed before his eyes. "You're dating Kibum?" the question caught Leeteuk off guard "Um yeah…" Jonghyun looked too surprised for Leeteuk's liking when he answered "Oh." Leeteuk frowned "What?" Jonghyun just shrugged "Nothing I just thought he liked Donghae." Leeteuk felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest "What makes you say that?" Jonghyun shrugged again "He is always with him, well when he is not with you." Leeteuk heart started to pound **what if Jonghyun is right….**

"I am so sorry hyung!" Leeteuk tilted his head in confusion as he was brought out of the horrible thought he was thinking about "For what?" Jonghyun looked down "For punching you…" "Yah, I should punish you! But I won't." Jonghyun pouted his hyung was making him feel guiltier "And why not?" Leeteuk smiled "Because I know you like Key." Leeteuk smile got wider as he saw Jonghyun blush for the first time since he met him "Aha! I knew you did!" Suddenly Jonghyun's hand was over his wounded lip "Hush hyung! Someone might hear you!" Leeteuk pried his hand away wincing in pain "And who exactly is going to hear us? We are all alone." Jonghyun looked around and flushed with embarrassment "You never know hyung…" Leeteuk smacked him again "Stop being paranoid."

"Hyung what should I do about Key?" Leeteuk laughed "Just ask him out." Jonghyun's eyes grew so big Leeteuk was actually afraid they might pop off his head. "No! Hyung I can't, what if he rejects me?" Leeteuk gave him a reassuring smile "He won't, trust me." Jonghyun studied him for a moment "How can you be so sure?" Leeteuk shook his head "Because he almost killed me this morning, he thought I was cheating on you with Kibum." Jonghyun smiled "Really? He would do that for me?" Leeteuk pouted "Yeah he didn't even care that I was his hyung." Jonghyun laughed "But I don't know how." Leeteuk gave him a small smile "Don't worry I'll help you with that."

When Jonghyun finally left, he left Leeteuk with a feeling of uncertainty what if Kibum really love Donghea? Leeteuk shook his head but the horrible thought wouldn't leave him, what if Kibum settled for him when he saw that Donghae was out of his reach. Leeteuk didn't think he could survive that kind of pain and heart break if it was true; Leeteuk was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear Kibum come in. As soon as Kibum saw Leeteuk he knew something was not right, when he sat down next to him he knew something was wrong when he saw Leeteuk's eyes where watery "Teukie whats's wrong?" Leeteuk blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the tears before they spilled "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." He tried giving Kibum a small smile and that's when Kibum saw the busted lip.

"Who the hell hit you?" Leetuek was lost for a moment when he suddenly remembered Jonghyun punching him "Oh um Jonghyun kind of punched me…" Kibum felt pure rage fill his veins "I'm going to kill him!" He tried to stand up when he felt Leeteuk grab his wrist "Bummie can I ask you something?" Kibum saw a tear escape Leeteuk's eye "Sure Teukie, what is it?" He pulled Leeteuk onto his lap "Do you… do you love me?"


	22. Chapter 22

Kibum blinked once before answering "Of course I do Teukie, why are you asking?" Leeteuk would not meet Kibum's eyes "No reason I just… Do you miss Donghae?" Kibum had no idea what Leeteuk was trying to uncover with all the questions so he tried to answer them as carefully as he could "Of course I do but he is happy so I am happy for him, plus it's not like he moved to some faraway place he is just spending a lot of time with Eunhyuk…" Kibum noticed that Leeteuk was moments away from breaking down so he quickly added "But I'm not complaining I have you now." He smiled his heart stopping smile but it quickly faded away as he saw tears running down Leeteuk's cheeks. "Teukie?" Kibum seriously had no idea what was wrong with his hyung.

"Go! I don't need your pity." Leeteuk bit his lip he had no idea why he just said that when all he wanted was for Kibum to hold him tight. "What are you talking about Leeteuk?" Leeteuk really wanted to keep his mouth shut but the next thing he knew he was asking Kibum the one thing he knew that could kill him to know "Do you love D-Donghae?" Suddenly everything made sense to Kibum "Of course I do…" Leeteuk felt like he couldn't breathe, he felt like a knife was being twisted in his heart somewhere deep inside "O-Oh o-okay." Kibum put his hands under Leeteuk's chin and made them have eye contact "I love him the same way I love Eunhyuk, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun, like brothers. Listen to me Leeteuk there is no one I lovemore than you." At finishing his confession he crushed their lips together. When Kibum broke the kiss Leetuek was smiling like an angel "You really mean that Bummie?" Kibum smiled "Of course I do."

"Does it hurt?" Kibum traced the cut on Leeteuk's lips "Not anymore." Kibum frowned "I should have been here…" Leeteuk laughed "No, you would have ruined the whole thing." Kibum pouted "No I wouldn't!" Leeteuk gave him a peck "It's too late now, what's done is done." "Just so you know next time I see Jonghyun he is so getting punched." Leeteuk smacked him "Kibum be nice!" "Why should I he punched you!" Leeteuk smiled "Because he is in love…" Kibum frowned "That's no excuse." Leeteuk just laughed "Now come on we are going to be late." Kibum groaned "Do we have to go?" Leeteuk pulled him off the couch "Yes Kyu invited us." Kibum hugged Leeteuk "But I hate clubs, can't we just stay home?" Leeteuk shook his head "No we need to go out once in awhile, come on it will be fun!" The next thing Kibum knew he was on the dance floor with Leeteuk in his arm **maybe clubs aren't as bad as I thought…**

Ryeowook was alone at a table waiting for Kyuhuyn to come back from the bathroom. He was watching Eunhyuk and Donghae tearing up the dance floor together when someone sat next to him "Finally your back… oh." Next to Ryeowook was a very pretty girl smiling at him "I didn't know you where waiting for me." Ryeowook eyes widen "Sorry I thought you where someone else." The girl smiled even wider "Thought so I'm Alana by the way." Ryeowook's eyes tried desperately to spot Kyuhyun or one of his hyungs, Alana frowned she didn't like being ignored "What's your name?" Ryeowook swallowed "R-Ryeowook." Alana giggled "You have such a cute name!" Ryeowook winced as her giggles rang in his ears "Um thanks." She scooted closer to him "So do you want to dance?" Ryeowook was at loss for words, was she flirting with him? "Uh I'm kind of waiting for someone." She leaned even closer to Ryeowook that he could feel her breath on his cheek "Come on one dance won't kill you."

Ryeowook didn't know what to do he didn't want to hurt her feelings but he didn't want to dance with anyone else besides Kyuhyun. Ryeowook let out a nervous laugh "I rather not…" Alana pouted "Come on, unless you just want to stay here and talk?" Ryeowook paled at hearing her words **damn you Kyu why did you have to leave me alone! **Ryeowook mentally scolded Kyuhyun. Alana was getting to close for Ryeowook's comfort when suddenly he was yanked out of his seat. "Hey! Let go off him!" Alana yelled, Kyuhyun just glared at her "I don't think so seeing that he is MY boyfriend!" Alan's eyes widen as she watched Ryeowook's mouth being devoured by the guy that dare screamed at her. When they came back for air Ryeowook noticed Alana had left "Wookie remember you're mine and no one else's." Ryeowook just happily nodded "Only yours Kyu, only yours."


	23. Not again!

The next day as Leeteuk was getting ready for class he received a phone call Jonghyun "Hello?" "Hyung! I need your help!" Leeteuk pulled the phone a bit farther away to prevent any permanent damage to his hearing "Jonghyun? What's wrong?" Leeteuk hear him take a deep breath before very quietly whispering to him "He is ignoring me." Leeteuk had no idea who Jonghyun was referring to "Who's ignoring you?" Jonghyun's voice got even more quite that Leeteuk almost missed the answer "Key…" Leeteuk's eyes widen "What did you do to him!"

"Hyung! I didn't do anything!" Leeteuk narrowed his eyes "You better be telling the truth Jonghyun." Jonghyun bit his lip before answering "I just greeted him before dance practiced started and he just turned his back towards me." Leeteuk rubbed his temples "Are you sure that's all you did?" Jonghyun pouted feeling hurt that Leeeteuk didn't believe him "Yeah hyung that's all I did, please help me!" Leeteuk looked at his watch "Ok I'll see if I can talk to Key to see what's wrong." Jonghyun smiled "Thanks hyung!"

Leeteuk called Kibum to meet him by the school's entrance early "Tuekie why so early?" Leeteuk giggled at how sleepy Kibum looked "Because Jonghyun needs our help with Key." Kibum pouted "Help with what?" Leeteuk shrugged "He just said that Key was ignoring him." Kibum rubbed his eye trying to get the last remaining sleepiness out of his system "Fine but just cause you asked, now where are they?" Leeteuk shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked at Kibum "He said they were at the dance studio." Kibum tilted his head in confusion "Jonghyun in the dance studio?" Leeteuk smiled "He just joined cause of Key."

They had been walking around for awhile trying to find the dance studio, when thye finally found it Kibum heard a weird noise coming from inside "Shh…Leeteuk did you hear that?" Leeteuk stopped and listened "No what?" Kibum shushed him and told him to quietly flow him, with Leeteuk in front and Kibum right behind him "Teukie open the door?" Leeteuk turned his head toward Kibum "Me! Why?" Kibum pinched his cheek "Because you are the hyung and I'm curious." Leeteuk just shook his head but did as Kibum told him. As quietly as he could he creaked open the door just enough for him and Kibum to get a glance. The scene that they saw was all too familiar, just a few days ago (I really don't know how much time has passed since the beginning sooo…) they had caught Eunhyuk and Donghae in a similar satiation in the theater. Kibum covered Leetek's mouth before a surprised screamed escaped; he pulled Leeteuk and himself away from the sight. With one look Kibum knew that they both wanted to forget what they had just seen. Once they were outside Kibum decided to speak "Why do we always catch them halfway naked?" Kibum really felt like smashing his head against the wall, Leeteuk just buried his face in Kibum's chest "Let's just skip school today and forget we ever witness that." Kibum smiled "That's a great idea Teukie!"

Inside the dance studio Key pushed Jonghyun away in order to catch his breath "Did you hear something?" Jonghyun just shook his head before kissing Key's neck, but Key saw the door was slightly open "Jonghyun the door!" Jonghyun groaned in frustration "So?" Key smacked him "its opne and it was closed before." Jonghyun finally let Key go "But nobodies here this early." Key just shook his head "You owe me diner first." Jonghyun smiled "Only if you're my diner." Key blushed "Jonghyun!"


	24. Forgiven?

Eunhyuk was wondering where Kibum and Leeteuk where he hadn't seen either of them that morning. None the less Eunhyuk couldn't stop smiling what had started as a big mistake on letting Donghae go had turned into a great thing almost all of his friends where happy with someone. Eunhyuk's smiled quickly disappeared in an instant as he saw Donghae talking to Siwon, he hadn't forgave Siwon for almost kissing Donghae. Eunyuk walked up to them and pulled Donghae behind him "Yah! What do you want?" Siwon let out a frustrated breath "Don't tell me you are still mad?" Eunhyuk rolled his eyes "No of course not, why would I be?" Siwon grabbed Eunhyuk by his shoulders and shook him " I said I was sorry! Plus I would never had kissed him."

Eunhyuk narrowed his eyes "How do I know that?" Siwon looked like he was ready to explode so Donghae decided to help him out a bit. "Hyukkie he said he was sorry." Eunhyuk shook his head "But he tried-" Donghae cut him off "Aish you stubborn monkey the point is that he didn't. Plus do you think that Leeteuk and Kibum would just have let him walk away?" Eunhyuk's shoulders slumped in defeat "Fine…" he turned toward Siwon "you are forgiven…" his eyes hardened "but if you ever try that again you are ending in the hospital or worse, got it?" Siwon swallowed in fear "Got it, I won't try again." Eunhyuk smiled satisfied with himself "Let's go Donghae." Siwon grabbed Eunhyuk's arm "Wait I need a favor."

"What is it?" Siwon looked down "Can I borrow the dance studio for a day?" Donghae being the curious one couldn't help but ask "What for?" Siwon fought the blush that was threatening to appear "I uhh have a date and well I wanted to make it special." Donghae squealed before hugging him "That's great Siwon!" Eunhyuk gently pulled Donghae away from Siwon and wrapped a protective arm around his waist before answering "I can't Siwon." Siwon pouted "You owe me." Eunhyuk wanted to point out that he really didn't because he almost kissed his boyfriend when as if Donghae read his mind pinched his arm as if telling him not to say what he was thinking. "I know Siwon but Yunho is the only one allowade to do that." Siwon started to play with his hands "Then can you ask him for me?" Eunhyuk raised an eyebrow "And why can't you?"

"Because the last time I saw him he punched me!" Eunhyuk laughed "Serves you right." Donghae gave Eunhyuk his best puppy eyes "Aw come on Hyukkie help him." Eunhyuk smiled and pinched Donghae's cheek before turning towards Siwon "I'll see what I can do but you are going to have to come with me." Siwon's eyes widen "But-" Eunhyuk held his hand up stopping Siwon mid sentence "No buts'." With that he grabbed Donghae's hand and walked away.


	25. The End

The next day Eunhyuk was literally dragging Siwon towards where Yunho and Jaejoong where at. Sensing someone was approaching them Yunho looked up only to see Eunhyuk dragging Siwon towards them "Yunho I need to ask you something." Eunhyuk said as soon as he reached them. Yunho just glared at Siwon which cause Siwon to step behind Eunhyuk "What is it Eunhyuk?" Eunhyuk smiled "You see Siwon wanted to know if you would let him use the dance studio for one day." Yunho stood up with a frown on his handsome face "And what makes him think I'll let him?" Eunhyuk's smile grew "Well I'll just let him explain that himself." With that said he steps to the side and pushes Siwon towards Yunho.

Sensing Yunho's growing anger Jaejoong stands up and wrapped his arm around Yunho's silently telling him to calm down. "Hello Yunho." Siwon tried his best to smile; Yunho just scoffed "What exactly are you going to explain?" Swion swallowed before speaking again "I'm sorry I kissed Jaejoong but I had to because it was part of the plan, I didn't mean to upset you guys." Yunho was now utterly confused "Plan? What plan?"

"Eunhyuk's plan to get you two together." Eunhyuk's eyes went wide as he tripped over his words trying to expain before Yunho directed his anger towards him "It was Kibum's plan not mine! P-Plus Leeteuk was the one who told you to kiss jaejoong!" Siwon just stared at Eunhyuk "But you are the one who asked me to help you because you wanted to help Jaejoo-" Eunhyuk screamed trying to stop Siwon from revealing anything else "Siwon!" Hearing his name being thrown in Jaejoong decided to speak up "Help me with what exactly?"

No way was Eunhyuk going to tell him but Siwon decided to speak for him "Eunhyuk decided to help you get Yunho, as a way of telling you thank you for taking care of Donghae." Eunhyuk suddenly slapped his hand over Siwon's effectively shutting him up. Jaejoong's face broke into a smile as he suddenly hugged Eunhyuk "Oh thank you Hyukkie! Without your help Yunho and me wouldn't be together right now." Eunhyuk just stood there awkwardly in Jaejoong's arms when Jaejoong finally let him go and turned towards Siwon. "And thank you Siwon for helping Eunhyuk, even if you did steal a kiss from me."

Siwon smiled "As long as you guys aren't mad at me for what I did then I'm good." Once Jaejoong let go Yunho walked up to Siwon "I'm sorry Siwon you where just trying to help and I ended up punching you." Siwon patted his back "No big deal Yunho I already healed so don't feel bad." Yunho's eyes sparkled with gratitude as he pulled Jaejoong close to his body "Thanks Siwon for everything." At hearing this Siwon tried his luck "Well… you can thank me by letting me borrow the dance studio." Yunho smiled "Sure."

Later that day Eunhyuk and Donghae where cuddling together on Eunhyuk's couch as Eunhyuk told Donghae about how it went between Yunho and Siwon. Donghae smiled "And all this started with you wanting some space." Eunhyuk felt a twinge of guilt and he pouted "I said I was sorry." Donghae gave him a small peck "I know, but without you doing that Teukie hyung and Kibum would have never came up with those crazy plans." Eunhyuk smiled and started to lean closer towards Donghae "Remind me to thank them later." DOnghae's giggle was cut off by Eunhyuk's lips; Eunhyuk slowly pulled away "I love you Hae." Donghae's eyes sparkled at hearing those words "I love you too Hyukkie."

FIN

**Might start another story soon ^^ so look out for me **


End file.
